JP2002-056865A discloses a conventional fuel cell system configured so as to pass cathode off-gas discharged from a fuel cell through a turbine of a turbocharger so as to cool it by adiabatic expansion and exchange heat between that cooled cathode off-gas and cathode gas compressed by a compressor and becoming a high temperature so as to thereby cool the cathode gas supplied to the fuel cell.